


First Light

by sherlockollins (sherlokollins)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlokollins/pseuds/sherlockollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean awakes in the early dawn light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Light

Dean awoke on the right side of the bed, hair untidy, eyes gritty and mouth dry. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he shuffled to his left. He then curled into the curvature of his sleeping partner’s spine. Dean smiled, ran a hand gently through Cas’ hair and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He could feel Castiel’s heartbeat and his own, beating in unison.

Dean had always loved these early morning awakenings, with the dust floating in the beams of hazy dawn light, and the lazy atmosphere that surrounded him and Cas. He loved the crisp white bed sheets surrounding the two of them and he loved the silence.

He loved thinking about his angel.

How utterly perfect he was.

Nothing could change that.

Cas’ eyelids started to flicker. His muscles tensed beneath Dean’s embrace. Dean raised his chin from the top of Cas’ head and frowned. Castiel never had nightmares. His eyebrows snapped down sharply and Dean could feel his arms pushing Dean away. His whole body seemed to be resisting any closeness. Dean relinquished his embrace. Worry lines were etched deep on Cas’ face and his pert lips were mouthing something. Dean leaned closer, to listen to Castiel’s murmurs.

Cas was moaning –no- he was pleading, begging. A look of horror passed over Castiel’s face.

“Naomi… No…”

Dean knew exactly what to do. He ran his hands softly up Castiel’s spine, tangling one hand in his coal-black hair. Dean let the other hand trace its way down to Cas’ waist, where it rested lazily. He tilted his head over Cas’ cheek and brushed his lips against his stubble.

Castiel immediately softened and reached out for Dean’s hand. His azure eyes fluttered open and found Dean’s mossy ones.

“My angel”, he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, my lovely!


End file.
